The Different Kids
by popcornBOY
Summary: When Dekota Fannings cousin shows up the kids will do anything to get in his good books. no slash
1. Chapter 1

The kids were all sitting in class when Mr

The kids were all sitting in class when Mr. Garrison made his announcment.

"Childeren" he said "Please welcome our new student, Josh Fanning, his cousin is Dekota Fanning".

"Ooh" said the childeren.

At recess all the kids in the fourth grade were discussing,

"Okay" said Clyde "we need to do anything neccasary to get in with this guy, agreed?"

"Agreed" said the kids. So all the kids walked over to Josh.

"Hi" said Stan

"Hi" said josh

"So do you thik were cool enough to meet your cousin Dekota?" asked Red.

"Not yet" replied Josh, "but I do have this new sistam I think we should try out." The kids quicky agreed, "okay" said Josh "when I call your name go stand in a line, Kyle, Token, Timmy, Eric, Bebe, Jimmy and Kenny, these students arn't like us" Josh continued. "Which is why from now on no one is alowed to hang out with them".

"What?" said Kyle.

"Now" Josh continued "also we can no longer call them by there names, from now on they have to be refferd to as the jewish kid, the black kid, the retarded kid, the fat kid, the boob kid, the crippled kid and the poor kid, agreed?"

"Agreed" said the kids.

"What? Stan!" said Kyle but Stan just ignored him.

Classtime was pretty normal since no one talked that much during class anyway, but then lunch came and thats when things really started to get weird. Kyle, Cartman and Kenny had just got out of the lunch line when they spotted Stan at a table. The three boys walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" Stan asked.

"Whe-where sitting down" said Kyle.

"Well you cant!" Replied Stan

"What do you mean?" asked Cartman, "We've been sitting together since kindergarden!"

"Well things changed" said Stan "you have to gou sit over there with the other "different kids"". Cartman and Kenny hung there heads and walked away. Kyle stared at his friend and sadly and said

"I guess you really arn't the person I thought you were". Stan didn't look at him, and only said

"go sit with the over there jewish kid."

Kyle angerly walked away and went to sit with Jimmy, Timmy, Token, Bebe, Cartman, and Kenny.

"This isn't fair!" yelled Kyle as he sat down. "You agree with me, right Jimmy?"

"What did you call him?" said Josh as he walked by.

"Jimmy! thats his name!" replied Kyle.

"No" said Josh, "His name is crippled kid and just for not calling him that your name is now Jew-rat!"


	2. Chapter 2

The kids were all sitting in class when Mr

The next few day's weren't easy for any of the different kids, they all felt isolated from there friends and there wasn't anything they could do about it. It was cold and raining, Cartman was sitting on his couch talking on the phone with Kyle.

"I just don't get it," said Kyle "Why would Stan just abandon me like that?"

"I guess he really wanted Josh to think he's cool." Replied Cartman

"But why?" Kyle asked, "Josh is a douche, I mean how could everyone want him to think there cool?"

"We did" Cartman reminded him.

"Ya, but why is everyone going to such extremes?" Just then Cartman heard a knock at the door.

"Could you hold on a sec?" Cartman asked Kyle.

"No it's okay," said Kyle. "I'll just go" Kyle hung up and Cartman went to answer the door. It was Bebe.

"I have to talk to you" she said threw tears.

"Why me?" Cartman asked

"Because you live closest to me out of the people who will actually call me by my name" she said

"Oh… Uhhh come in I guess" Bebe walked in and sat down, she was still crying a lot.

"I just don't know what to do," she said as Cartman sat down beside her. "I just need someone who understands," she continued.

"I know what your going threw," Cartman told her

"No you don't," she said "I'm a girl, I need to hang out with other girls" She moved closer to Cartman and took his arm and put it around her. "You like holdin me don't'chya" she said in a southern accent, and then she pulled away quickly. "Oh god!" she said, "what's happening to me?" she asked herself "you see?" she asked him, "I'm not myself anymore!"

"Neither am I!" he said, "I'm getting so… so… nice!" he said.

"Well what's wrong with that?" she asked

"Nothing I guess." He replied "It's just not who I am"

"


End file.
